


What The Future Holds

by BlazingSoul500



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Desire for motherhood, F/M, Love, Mythra being a good sister, Post-Canon, fear of separation, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingSoul500/pseuds/BlazingSoul500
Summary: It's been two years since Pyra and Mythra have built their life with Rex. Still a harsh reality still haunts Pyra, so she and Mythra have a talk!
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	What The Future Holds

A warm quiet home life was something that Pyra as well as her sister Mythra had secretly dreamed about for so long. Of course, it was not just that, but having that home life with that special someone.

500 years later and there he was the man she had fallen in love with throughout the journey to the world tree. The warm soul that filled her and Mythra’s heart and soul with nothing but love. A love she wondered at times what did she do to deserve that love?

“I love you, Rex”

The four most special words she and her sister never thought they would get to tell him after their choice to give their life to save Alrest. All she and Mythra wanted was more time with him and by the grace of god their prayer was answered.

That was two years ago and now life seemed so fulfilling.

So much had changed for her and Mythra in the past two years. Believe it or not Mythra had opened her own bookstore right in Fonsett. She spent most of her time reading to the little kids who would come by to visit.

Pyra was so happy for her that day.

“Well, you did it Mythra!”

“Yeah, I still can’t believe it Pyra I have my own business now, but I have to admit I am a little nervous”

“Don’t worry sis you’ll do great don’t forget me and Rex are behind you all the way!”

“Thanks sis!”

To see Mythra’s store do so well made Pyra so happy. Just like her sister she had her own business a bakery! She loved to bake and now the skies were the limit. Cakes, chocolates, and even pies all these recipes she had, and she was going share them with the world!  
Still there was one thing that remained a constant wedge in both her and Mythra’s hearts. A harsh reality that would eventually come to pass. 

“Maybe one day I would be happy to close my eyes forever with someone special there by my side”

A true moment of emotional honesty for her and Mythra. Sure, she was the one who said it, but in that moment, she was saying it for Mythra as well. At that time that reality was possible since they were still connected to Rex.

“Now that won’t happen” Tears started to form in Pyra’s eyes. It was true the moment she and Mythra cut their connection to him and came back to him they knew that he would die and leave them all alone in this world.

“Pyra why are you crying?”

“Mythra?”

“Hey, just finished up some work at the bookstore so I wanted to get home before Rex did. So, what’s got you upset?”

Pyra looked at Mythra her eyes were filled with worry. “Well, it’s about Rex”

“What about?” Mythra asked

“Well, Mythra look these last two years with Rex have been the best and I’m so happy that we get to love him and be with him, but no matter what the sad truth is he will die, and we’ll just have to move on without him”

“Pyra” Mythra understood that feeling all too well. That conversation she had with Poppi ended with her being unable to bring up her greatest fear. A world without the man she loved. Rex stood by them all the way no matter how much pain he endured. Fighting for their future together, but a future that cannot last forever.

Mythra took her sister’s hand into her own “I don’t want to live in this world without him either. I think about it so much because it was already painful enough to leave him back in Tantal, but at the world tree it was too much!”

“I never knew love could be so painful despite how wonderful of a feeling it is” Pyra whispered

“Trust me sis I know. In the end I’m glad that we got a second chance to be with Rex!”

“I’m glad too!”

“You know something Pyra. Just like Malos we were victims of humanity he was denied happiness in life, but for us we got that happiness back. I think we were given this second chance as a gift for all the suffering we went through.

“Is that so?” Pyra had to admit Mythra did have a point. Maybe someone was looking out for them, but who? Was is it Klaus or a higher power that brought them back?

Mythra smiled “Yeah I truly believe that. Besides life with Rex is enough for me and that should be enough for you! One day we’re going to marry him, and I can’t wait for that day!”

“I mean life with Rex is enough, but to be separated from him for good it’s just hard to accept that reality”

“Any harder than accepting that someone could love us no matter what even if we felt like we didn’t deserve it?” Mythra asked sternly

A small smile found it’s way on Pyra’s face “Well no”

Mythra smiled “That’s the spirit Pyra besides, we don’t know what lies ahead for us or Rex, but I know without doubt we love him so much that we’ll find a way to be together even in the afterlife!”

Pyra was shocked to hear that from Mythra, but it made sense mainly due to her taking on Rex’s positive attitude and facing every challenge with a smile.

Pyra smiled “Yeah we can overcome anything with Rex by our side!”

“That’s right!”

Pyra knew she was right. Whatever the future had in store for them they would be able to face it with Rex. As he would do for them forever with that loving smile on his face.

Mythra smiled “Besides sis there is one other thing I want”

“What’s that?”

Mythra looked away for a bit before she turned to faced Pyra again “I want to be a mother”

“Really Mythra!?”

“Well yeah. Since we do have the data of all life in our cores, we can bear children if we want. I Really want Rex to be the father of my child!”

Pyra smiled “That’s so lovely Mythra. I want to have his children too!”

“Well, our children are going to have a great father!”

“Yeah” A wife and a mother that was a future that Pyra wanted to become a reality more then anything in the world. So just like Mythra she would keep moving forward with the man they loved.

“Thanks, Mythra!”

“Anytime sis!”

**Author's Note:**

> So an interesting life lies ahead for the girls. Now over the next few days I'm getting ready to write my next biggest story. This will be my longest story so far leading into the big wedding for Pyra and Mythra. It's going to be a long process, but I can't wait to get it out!


End file.
